Moderator Application FAQ
Introduction Moderator Application FAQ The purpose of this sticky is to allow you to get information you need about the Moderator Application Announcement. You may ask any questions about the application here, but please keep any non-application related questions in the main Q&A forum. Please make sure to read the entire FAQ before asking a question, most of the common questions are covered already. This isn't a chat thread either, so if you want to chat please post in the Mod Application Chat thread. Posts or questions not related to getting assistance with the application process will be removed. The previous sticky contains useful information and can still be read in full over here. Please note: It has come to our attention that there are some devious people linking to the application saying they're part of Gaia staff and asking for your password. Real Gaia staff will never ask for your password. Please report this person for having asked for your password. Navigation: *Introduction *Frequently Asked Questions FAQ Frequently Asked Questions *'Q: How old do I have to be to apply?' A: You need to be at least 18 years old to submit an application. *'Q: Do I have to be 18 now or can I apply now since I’m turning 18 in 3 weeks / 3 months?' A: You must be at least 18 the day you submit your application. *'Q: How do you know if I’m 18 or not? What If I lie?' A: We have many ways of verifying identity. Since moderators are involved in complex relationships and systems of Gaia, they are required to provide additional information to us that allows us to verify their identity. Providing incorrect or falsified information to us in this regard will most likely result in your account being permabanned. *'Q: Why do I have to be 18? Why can't you let younger people apply?' A: When filling out the application, you are signing a non-disclosure agreement, and if you are under the age of 18 you cannot do this. As well, moderators often remove content posted on Gaia that violates our Terms of Service. This inappropriate content may contain images considered to be graphically violent or sexually inappropriate, and is not material anyone under 18 should be handling. We may in the future create a separate method for you to get us your parent or legal guardian’s signature so you can apply, but until a system exists you cannot apply if you're under 18. *'Q: The application asks for my first and last name! Why do you need that? What if I put something else?' A: You are effectively signing a non-disclosure agreement by filling out this application, and your first and last name are basically your signature online. Providing incorrect or falsified information to us in this regard will most likely result in your account being permabanned. We want your real name, not your username on Gaia. *'Q: After entering my name the application just refreshes!' A: Sometimes when you enter your name in the application the page refreshes instead of moving on. This is a technical issue and the only workaround is to try another browser like Firefox. *'Q: I am not old enough to be a moderator on Gaia, but can I still be a helper/moderator assistant?' A: Moderator Assistants (MA) are now known as Forum Assistants (FA) and their sole responsibility is to move misplaced threads from their assigned forum to the forum best suited for the thread's content. Forum Assistants must also be over the age of 18 since they are required to sign a non-disclosure agreement. If you're over the age of 18 and interested in applying to be a Forum Assistant, please read our Gaia Blog post for details. *'Q: Do we have to be in the US/California to apply?' A: No, our moderators come from all over the world. Since everything is done online there's no need to be located near the Gaia Online headquarters. Nationality is not an issue at all. *'Q: Do I have to have a certain number of posts to apply?' A: Yes, you do need to have at least 300. If you don't have that many then please don't spam to boost your count. When checking applications your post history is reviewed and if it's just spam it will not look good. *'Q: Do I have to report a certain number of ToS violations to apply?' A: Yes, you You may not know how many reports you have made, but when we review your application, your report history is reviewed and we will verify both the quantity and quality of your reports. If you report violations regularly when you see them, it helps Gaia and it increases your chances of becoming a Moderator. So, report often and report accurately. *'Q: Does my account have to be a certain age to apply?' A: Your account needs to be at least 6 months old. This way you should already have a grasp of how Gaia works and know your way around the site. *'Q: I have previous warnings, will this count against me?' A: If you have too many warnings you may not be able to apply. If you're unsure about how many warnings you have you can contact any moderator for more information. *'Q: I'm a moderator on another website, will this help my application at all?' A: Generally no. Previous experiences don't help with Gaia, as we use a pretty unique system for moderating. Previous moderating experience is not required. *'Q: The page says it's not open! I thought you were taking applications!' A: We are. Applications are on a rolling basis, so when a group of applications are processed and dealt with slots open up. If you get the message saying we're not accepting applications just try again later. The actual error message you may get will be "Sorry, but we're not accepting applications at this time. Please try again later.". *'Q: Can I apply for a moderator position on multiple accounts?' A: No, a user may only apply for the position of Gaia Online moderator on his or her main Gaia account and may only submit one application. Filing multiple applications on various accounts will be considered abusing the Gaia Online moderator application system and will result in both a 3 day ban for all accounts involved in the system abuse, as well as a permanent disqualification for application to the moderating team. *'Q: Are moderators part of Gaia's paid staff?' A: No, moderators are volunteers. They do not get paid in real life at all. They're mainly regular users just like you who have been given the ability to moderate the areas of Gaia. *'Q: I'm having a technical problem with the application! I can't apply. What do I do? ' A: Generally if things aren't working (buttons missing) try a different browser, most people find another browser submits it fine. If the page isn't submitting and instead just reloads the same page, make sure you've filled out every single field in the application. Remember, not filling out everything will get your application declined. If you run into more trouble, just ask here in the thread. *'Q: I'm getting an error message, what do I do?' A: It depends on the error message. If you are getting a message saying "Sorry, but you cannot apply to be a moderator at this time" it means you are not able to apply due to something on your account (previous warnings/bans etc). If you are unsure what might be causing it you can PM a site moderator for the reason. "We are currently accepting applications from users who are 18 years or older..." literally means what it says. You can't apply if you're not 18. If you get any other error message and need help, just post here in this thread. *'Q: Can mods ban people? Can I ban someone I don't like?' A: Different mods have different abilities, and you absolutely cannot get a person banned or in trouble just because you don't like them. Moderators are trusted with their powers, and they can be revoked (or worse) if they're abused. If you feel that a specific moderator is targeting you unfairly for abuse or taking advantage of their powers, please send an email to usertalk@gaiaonline.com. Keep in mind that this is for serious, legitimate complaints after you have already PMed the moderator in question asking for a clearer explanation regarding an action. *'Q: This application is asking for my password. Is it safe to enter it in this form?' A: We ask you to enter your password into the moderator application form in order to verify that the true owner of the account is the one applying. In this case, the system is basically asking you to log in to your account again from inside the form. This is a very rare case; ordinarily, you should never enter your password anywhere but the main Gaia login screen. Gaia staff will still never ask for your password through private messages or email! *'Q: How long does it take for an application to go through?' A: Sorry, there's no time frame given out. Patience is an important quality with moderating, so think of it as a great way to practice being patient. *'Q: What do we do if we are accepted?' A: You will be contacted with more information about what to do. While you're waiting, keep reporting violations and generally being a good user. *'Q: Why can't we discuss what is in the application to anyone?' A: When you applied you signed a non-disclosure agreement, part of which covers the application questions themselves. Breaking this agreement can get your account in trouble on Gaia. We don't want someone to be able to study up on the questions before applying, as that doesn't indicate anything to us about their potential to be a good moderator. This agreement also means you cannot reveal private Gaia information (such as moderating tools) if you make it to a full Moderator. *'Q: My application was rejected. When can I reapply?' A: You can reapply 6 months + 1 day after you submit your application. Please make sure that you have read and understand all the requirements before you apply to. If you do not qualify, you will have to wait another 6 months + 1 day to apply again. *'Q: Great! I've read the first 2 posts and the last page of this thread, and also read the original announcement, and have one question left. Where is the application link?' A: You can apply over here. External link